


An Important Place

by Notatracer



Category: Dawn of the Dead (2004)
Genre: Other, Sorry Not Sorry, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notatracer/pseuds/Notatracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They do what they once enjoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Important Place

Instinct. It was all instinct now. Doing what they remembered... what they enjoyed... what felt right. Pants around ankles, they groaned softly. Not at the act itself but because their joints were growing more stiff by the day, making it harder to move. They felt no pleasure, only pain and decay and hunger. They remembered that they once did this, they once made love... this once felt good. In what was left of their minds they tried to recapture that feeling, that warmth, that peace... that life.

They rocked together rhythmically, slowly for fear something may fall off. The undead were making a mockery of nature in the parking lot... much to the dismay of the living watching from above.  


**Author's Note:**

> (written April 2004)


End file.
